Sticks' Big Mistake
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* *Requested by Skye Prower 2016* *A continuation of Multi-Tails* After tackling Tails for asking "why?", Sticks feels regret after not only being called out for her impulsive move, but also for other wrong-doings she's done to Tails in the past. She decides to tend to his wound to make amends. Taicks fluff added. Rated T to be safe.


**Another request from Skye Prower 2016. This is a rewrite to the end of _Multi-Tails_. Taicks fluff added. Also, some lines will be rewritten a bit, so it won't be word for word; that way, I hopefully won't get in trouble. Better safe than sorry, ya now?**

Today had been a hectic and crazy day. First, Tails made an invention that would clone him into five clones. But the plan backfired and made all the clones dumber than a bucket of rocks. So the five were put back in the machine to reassimilate them into one true Tails. But then things went from bad to worse when the clones were cloned even further. And the round-up to regain them all was a burden in itself. Also, a lone clone had somehow gone all the way to Eggman's base. So then Eggman got involved, and finally, all the clones were rounded up and assimilated back into the real Tails.

Tails emerged from the machine, clutching his head. "Ugh… that was not smart." he commented. Knuckles, being the dense echidna that he is, thought that Tails was still not smart.  
"Ah! He's still not smart! PUT HIM BACK IN!" he yelled.  
"No! It's not that, you dunce!" Tails corrected. "I mean it wasn't smart to believe that I needed copies of myself. In reality, all I really needed was you guys." he explained.  
"Well, actually, you needed me." Eggman chimed in. "Your friends made the situation worse. Anyways, I better be going. I have to make a pudding run anyhow, because SOMEONE ruined my entire supply!" he added, referring to Tails on his last point. "I'm so mad at you Tails..."  
"Why?" Tails asked innocently, not realizing what his clone did.

But in that moment, something within Sticks snapped. The clone she suffered with repeatedly asked "Why?", and it drove her crazy. And she had heard enough of it. So with no warning, she shouted and pounced on Tails, knocking him off the steel platform and onto the concrete floor. The tackle hurt his back a lot, certain to leave a bruise in time.  
"OWWW!" Tails yelled in pain, pushing Sticks off him hard. She went back a few feet and landed on her back. She was expected to get a bruise too, but it would not be as bad as Tails'.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Tails yelled, a stray tear falling from his eye. "Why would you do that to me?!"  
"Seriously! What the heck!" Sonic chimed in.  
"Yeah!" Amy said, backing Sonic up.  
"Not cool, Sticks!" Knuckles told Sticks, crossing his arms.  
"...What they said." Eggman added before making a hasty getaway. He was not about to get involved in this.

"Why would you do that to him?" Sonic asked, getting in Sticks' face. Sticks was caught off-guard and went momentarily stiff and silent. She never truly meant to get that violent and aggressive with Tails. Once she reclaimed her ability to move and speak, she spoke up.  
"I… I don't know… I just lost it… that clone of his I was stuck with kept asking 'why?', and I just lost it…" she said. But deep down, she new that was a weak and pathetic excuse. Sonic groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hand.  
"And you thought that was justification for you to attack Tails for what his CLONE said?" Sonic asked her. Sticks shook her head yes, but she knew full-well it was wrong. And Sonic, as well as Amy and Knuckles, saw it too.

"Thanks a lot, you crazy badger." Tails finally spoke up. "Thanks to your lunacy, my back is gonna get a big, painful, nasty bruise. And now, I can't even take you to this big hot spring I found a while back." he added. Sicks had to do a double-take.  
"Wait… you were going to take me on a date to a hot spring?" she asked.  
"Yeah… but I can't NOW. Thanks to YOU." he told her. Sticks could hear the anger and pain in his voice.

Now Sticks felt even more terrible for what she did. Tails was about to do something nice for her, and she had to go and ruin it by tackling him and hurting his back. And to make things worse, tis was not the first time she has hurt him. She was ashamed of herself for her action and fell to her knees, hanging her head low. Tails looked at her and was annoyed at first. But when he saw tears falling to the floor, he knew something was up. He walked over and lifted Sticks' head up gently. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw the pain and regret in her eyes. "Sticks…?"  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked out loud. "Why do I continue to do this?" Tails was shocked himself to see her in her current state. "Tails… please let me help you… let me tend to your wound. Your back may be too hurt, but mine's not." she said. Tails looked at her and shook his head, sniffling himself due to the pain in his back. Sticks stood up and took Tails to her burrow.

Once at her burrow, Sticks had Tails lay down on his stomach on the couch. She went to get some massaging oil and applied it to her hands. She began to massage Tails' back, making Tails wince in pain at first. But in time, the massage was helping out, and Tails sighed in content. When she was done with that, she went to get a flat, squishy ice pack and placed it on his back. Then she went to get a special belt to keep the pack on his back, allowing him to stay on his stomach. Tails sighed in content as the ice pack soothed his hurting back. Sticks sat next to him and rubbed his head softly. "How ya feeling?" she asked.  
"Better… thank you." Tails said with a soft smile. Sticks gave him a smile, but Tails still saw the regret in her eyes.  
"Tails… I'm really sorry." she said. "It wasn't right for me to attack you for what your clone did." Tails smiled and placed his hand on hers.  
"It's ok, Sticks. I forgive you." Tails assured her. "You made a mistake, and you fixed it. For that, I will take you to that hot spring. But only once my back is healed up."  
"Ok. I'll stay with you and help out in any way I can." Sticks said. Tails smiled at her. Sticks stood up and went to her bed, grabbed a pillow, and went back to the couch, placing the pillow on the side of her lap. Tails moved himself so that he was resting his head on the pillow. Sticks resumed rubbing the back of his head. All had finally be forgiven.

In the days that Tails was healing, Sticks stayed close by him, tending to his injury and helping him out in any other way she could. She also decided to go shopping for a new swimsuit one day to use on the date, having Amy take care of Tails in her absence. It took her a while, but she eventually found the perfect swimsuit; a yellow tube-top and yellow bikini briefs with bows on the hips.

Several days later, Tails was healed up and ready to go. They packed their swimsuits and towels and got into Tails' plane, ready to head out. The hot spring was on the other side of the island, and as Sticks saw, it was much bigger than the first one Tails took her to. She leaned forward and gave Tails a hug around the neck and kissed his cheek. Tails smiled, telling her he would give her a hug and kiss when they landed.  
Once they landed, Tails gave her a hug and kiss before putting his swim trunks on; they were orange and had a white stripe on the top. Sticks went to the other side of his plane to change into her bikini. Once done, she went to Tails, swaying her hips from side to side. "What do you think?" she asked. Tails whistled and gave her a rough yet sweet kiss as he gripped her waist and pulled her close. Sticks kissed back happily before they broke away and went into the pool together. Both sighed in content and bliss as the bubbling water soothed their muscles. And Tails felt especially good for not only the water soothing his back, but also for having his girlfriend sitting so close to him in a cute bikini. All was finally good between them.

After this day, Tails made two promises; to never clone himself again, and to take Sticks to this hot spring more often.

 **THE END**

 ***Short, I know. But Skye Prower 2016 is a good bud. I hope you like it man. Also, I'm currently lifting requests at the moment, as I have another in the works that I need to complete. But once I finish that, I'll allow requests again. So thank you for reading, and as always, God bless and take care!**


End file.
